Future Timeline- Revalations
by Griever
Summary: What would happen if androids 16 and 19 had been alive in Mirai Trunks' timeline? What might the future have been like if they had lived?
1. Changing History

Future Timeline- Revelations  
  
It was the future. Several years ago, a group of mysterious  
strangers call 'androids' had appeared on Earth and begun  
creating havoc among the general populous. The heroes of Earth,  
shortened by the death of the greatest fighting champion, Goku,  
desperately tried to defeat the powerful androids, but to no  
avail. One by one, they fell. Tien, Yamcha, Chouzu, Piccolo,  
Vegeta, and even Krillin had fallen victim to the androids'  
amazing power, until only Gohan remained. The last of Earth's  
heroes, crushed by the death of his father and of his closest  
friends, reached the ultimate power of that which is known as a  
Super Saiyan.  
  
Gohan strived to become a great warrior, throwing away his  
studies in exchange for training to fight the androids. The odds  
were heavily against him, because the androids outnumbered him  
four to one. Eventually, Gohan befriended Vegeta's son, Trunks,  
and together they vowed to crush the androids and avenge their  
friends.  
  
Gohan had battled the androids on numerous occasions, and  
had barely escaped with his life each time. When the time came to  
face the androids with Trunks at his side, Gohan decided he had  
to face the androids alone and kept Trunks out of battle by  
knocking him unconscious.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"17, please, you're boring me. All the humans are dead and now  
you're just blowing up buildings. There's nothing fun about this.  
Let's find 16 and 19 and get out of here," said android 18 as she  
played with her hair.  
  
17 looked at her. "Why bother? 16 is so boring, and you know I  
can't even stand 19's voice."  
  
Suddenly, a powerful fist slammed into 17's left cheek, knocking  
him into a nearby building and totaling it completely. 18 looked  
at the warrior who had hit her brother. She sighed. "Oh, it's  
you."  
  
Gohan stared at her. "Your reign of terror is over, android," he  
growled. 18 smiled.  
  
17 stepped out of the dust and wreckage of the building, his  
clothes tattered and torn. 18 laughed when she saw him. "Ha! 17,  
your shirt- it's torn! You look hysterical!"  
  
17 looked at Gohan angrily. "I thought we killed you and your  
lavender-haired friend last time we fought. I guess I was wrong.  
But at least we managed to take off an arm," grinned 17, pointing  
at the stump that used to be Gohan's left arm. Gohan growled  
again.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE, ANDROID!!" screamed Gohan as he transformed into  
a Super Saiyan and rushed at 17.  
  
17 smiled, darting out of the way, only to meet up with Gohan's  
fist in midair. 17 flew into the ground, cursing. 18 flew at  
Gohan, firing ki blasts at him as she neared him. Gohan jutted  
down, grabbing 18's leg and ramming her face first into the roof  
of a building. 17 appeared behind Gohan, smacking his arm into  
Gohan's back and sending him flying into a large stone pole  
supporting what remained of a highway overpass. 17 warped in  
front of the Super Saiyan, smashing his android arm into Gohan's  
face. Gohan fell toward the ground, flipping upside down and  
hitting 17 with a ki blast before he skimmed over the land. 18  
appeared behind the injured warrior. Grabbing Gohan's hair and  
throwing his face into the side of a house. Gohan yelled and  
wiped off the blood pouring from his head. 17 and 18 landed in  
front of him, firing a team ki blast. Gohan fired a one-handed  
blast, and overpowered the androids, sending them careening off  
to the sides.  
  
16 gazed up at the sky as rain began to fall. 19 stopped looking  
through the rubble. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"There is fighting going on across town. 17 and 18- they are  
fighting someone. I think we should find them."  
  
19 shrugged and launched himself into the sky behind 16 as the  
two androids flew off to find their allies.  
  
Gohan charged at the wall of dust, realizing that the androids  
wouldn't die so easily. 17 flew from the dust, ramming his knee  
into Gohan's gut and sending the warrior careening backward. He  
locked fists with 17 and the two flew into the air exchanging  
blows. 17 hopped above Gohan next to 18 and raised his hands,  
forming a ki blast in his hands alongside 18. Gohan gasped as  
they prepared to fire.  
  
"TAIOKEN!!" screamed a familiar lavender-haired boy as he sent  
the rays of the sun directly into the eyes of the two androids.  
17 and 18 screamed and covered their eyes. Gohan stared at the  
boy. "Trunks! What are you doing?!"  
  
Trunks flew next to him. "The other androids are coming! We need  
to hide!" The boy grabbed Gohan and dragged him down to the  
wreckage of the city, hiding behind a shattered stone wall of a  
building.  
  
17 shouted. "Dammit! That kid tricked us with some sort of  
special move!"  
  
18 rubbed her eyes. "And they escaped. I don't see them  
anywhere!"  
  
16 and 19 came over and floated next to the others. "What's going  
on?" asked 16.  
  
17 gritted his teeth, a look of great anger across his face.  
"Those two punks gave us the slip! You arrived too late, 16!"  
  
18 set her arm on 17's shoulder. "Don't worry, 17. They'll show  
themselves eventually. They always do."  
  



	2. Forthcoming Trunks

Part 2-  
  
"Rest up, Gohan. I'm sure you're very tired," observed Bulma as she force-fed him his  
daily medicine. The young Saiyan warrior had been in bed since his injury against the Androids  
four days ago.  
  
"Please, Bulma, don't hold me back. I need to get the androids," responded Gohan,  
struggling in bed through the torture and pain he felt.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Gohan! You're too weak to even move your arms! If Trunks hadn't  
been there to save you, you could be dead!" shouted Bulma as she set his clean clothes on the  
bedside table. "Take your time with this one, Gohan. You need to heal, and then maybe you  
should take your training a bit more seriously this time." Bulma set a glass of water next to his  
clothes and shut the door.  
  
Gohan stared at the ceiling. Tears fell from his eyes onto his frail cheeks. How many times  
had he let his friends down? Time had passed since the others had died, and yet he still felt as  
though it had been yesterday. Horror filled screams occupied his mind. Shutting them out, He  
closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Thoughts kept roaming, taking him back to his father's face,  
reminding him how helpless he was. Helpless to stop the radical new virus that had materialized  
within his father's blood, killing him almost instantly. Gohan shuddered at the thought as he  
slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
Trunks looked down at his dinner as Bulma sat opposite him and began eating. An uneasy  
feeling came over him as he stared at his plate. Bulma began to speak. "Trunks..."  
  
Trunks looked up at her, shame filling his eyes. Bulma saw his pain and smiled, trying to  
comfort him. "Trunks, I'm glad you were there today. If Gohan had died- well, I don't know if I  
could bear to lose another one of you kids. You two are all I have left."  
  
Trunks sighed. He knew how powerful the androids were. He had seen it up close, and he  
knew the battle wasn't going to be easy, especially with two on four. Even if Gohan recovered,  
who knew if he would ever recover completely. Having One arm would certainly be a cripple, and  
it was still not known if there was any inner bodily damage.  
  
***  
  
Trunks looked up at the stars. Since Gohan was disabled, he would be forced to train  
himself for the time being. He faced the ocean, letting loose an ear-splitting cry, and launching a  
massive ki blast into the smooth waters. An explosion rang out as the blast blew up, throwing  
water into the air for miles. Trunks screamed and began firing ki blasts into the ocean one by one,  
straining his muscles, thinking of Gohan, thinking of death, thinking of revenge. His hair rose, and  
began to change, and transformed to a faint yellow. Trunks' veins pulled beneath his skin, his  
mind raging, his body crippled with anger. He became the dream, the envision of power, changing  
and altering his power level, allowing him to reach a new high.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
***  
  
Air ruffled android 18's hair as she looked off into the distance. Life had grown so  
wasteful since all of Earth's heroes had died. The fun of battle was gone along with them.  
  
17 walked over and sat next to 18. "What's wrong with you? You've been moping around  
ever since that battle with the kid."  
  
"Haven't you noticed that there's no one left to fight, 17? Life sucks. Everything fun is  
gone. Now all we ever do is blow up buildings. I think maybe there's something more to life than  
that."  
  
17 smiled and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You know, sis, you look really pretty  
in this light..."  
  
18 jabbed 17 in the stomach. "Flattering won't take my mind of the situation, 17. I-- I  
want to be alone now. Leave."  
  
"Fine. Be alone. See if I care," murmured 17, walking off toward their house, a wrecked  
skyscraper in the middle of Ginger Town.  
  
18 gazed back at the sky. "I feel so... empty."  
  



End file.
